La Boda
by Carito Roronoa
Summary: Clark Kent anuncia su boda con Lois Lane y Bruce se encuentra destrozado por la noticia. No tiene nada más que hacer que aceptarlo y esconder el dolor al ver que el amor de su vida se casara con alguien más ¿Impedirá la boda? ¿Se le declarara? Estar alado de la persona amada es el privilegio del amigo ¿Él quiere ese privilegio? Solo queda callarse y continuar a su lado pese a todo
1. Chapter 1

**Super Boda: anuncio**

 **Primero que nada, lamento no actualizar mis otras historias, me deprimí debido a que alguien de mi salón robo mi usb, la busque por todos lados, incluso hable con mis compañeros y no apareció uwu me dolió mucho porque no solo tenía actualizaciones, tenía adelantos de mis historias e imágenes que jamás podre recuperar y me dolió en el alma, bueno hoy vengo con una historia sad. Esta historia se me vino a la mente por un comic de Superbat, pero a diferencia del comic, mi historia si terminara mal.**

 **Si lo gustan leer el comic pueden buscarlo en facebook en la página: SupermanxBatman Español se llama Wedding/night o algo así.**

 **AVISO: esta historia tendrá referencias Yaoi, es decir chicoxchico, si les molesta abstenerse de leerla.**

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-** **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-** **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-** **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Clark Kent se encontraba en la tienda de joyería que su amigo Bruce le había recomendado y él cual le había dicho que eligiera lo que quisiera ya que se encontraba todo cubierto, no sabía cómo iba a pagarle lo que hacía por él. Por fin podría pedirle matrimonio a su amada Lois Lane, se acomodó las gafas y se dirigió a la dependienta –Disculpe, quisiera ver sus argollas para matrimonio- la joven dependienta le sonrió –Claro, ¿de que tipo los quiere? - Clark parpadeo confundido y sonrió nervioso –Es… es la primera vez que me casó y quiero que sea especial ¿me recomendaría alguna?- la dependienta sonrió enternecida y sintió una punzada de celos, esa chica era una suertuda.

Saco un libro con diferentes imágenes y modelos de argollas, desde las más sencillas hasta las más vistosas. Ella comenzó a ojear las paginas pasándolas velozmente mientras Clark esperaba paciente, cuando ella se detuvo en una página y señalo un par de argollas que a sus ojos eran más que perfectas –Normalmente eligen este tipo de argollas cuando se casan por primera vez, son sencillas, puede ser aro tradicional o anatómico, puede ser un modelo liso como se muestra en la imagen o si lo prefiere tenemos otros tipos de modelo como el de ranuras y relieves, con incrustaciones de piedras o el modelo anti-stress, también podría ser de un solo color ya sea oro amarillo u oro blanco o si usted prefiere de dos colores- Clark analizo toda la información que le fue dada y sonrió brillantemente logrando que la dependienta se sonrojara un poco –Quisiera estas, con un aro anatómico, modelo liso, de un solo color que sea amarillo liso-la dependienta anoto todo rápidamente –También tengo entendido que se les puede hacer un gravado ¿cierto?- ella sonrió hacia él y asintió.

–Bien, quisiera que en el interior grabaran estos nombres- saco un papel de su bolsillo en donde se podía leer con letra pulcra y masculina dos nombres " _Lois_ " y " _Clark_ ". La dependienta tomo el papel y lo puso junto a la libreta –Lo único que faltaría sería los kilates, tenemos de 24k, 18 y 14k, en lo personal le recomiendo el de 18k ya que es el que dura más, hemos tenido problemas con los de 24k ya que debido a su maleabilidad tiende a deformarse y sus medidas, para tener todo listo en tres días*- Clark asintió a todo lo que le dijo y sonrió –Entiendo, sería de 18k y nuestra medidas son del N°10 para ella y para mí del N°23**- la dependienta sonrió y por último le pregunto -Disculpe señor ¿Cuál es su nombre completo y cuál será su forma de pago?-

Clark sonrió tímidamente y se rasco detrás de su nuca –Me llamo Clark Kent…- la dependienta abrió la boca repetidas veces sorprendida ¡¿Este joven tan humilde era amigo de Bruce Wayne?! –Oh señor Kent, sus gastos ya han sido pagados, muchas gracias por su compra, lo esperaremos dentro de tres días- Clark sonrió y se despidió. Al salir de ahí se dirigió a un callejón y se cambió para ser Superman, rápidamente se dirigió a la Atalaya, donde anunciaría su compromiso con Lois Lane.

Al llegar convoco una reunión en donde los fundadores se encontraban sentados y aguardando a su llegada –Lamento hacerlos esperar, pero tenía un comunicado que hacerles- todo esto lo decía con una gran sonrisa. Batman torció su boca molesto sabiendo de antemano aquella devastadora noticia –Vamos Sups, todos aquí estamos impacientes, será mejor que lo digas- Flash como siempre movió sus manos inquietas apurando al super hombre, haciendo que este soltara una leve risa debido a su desesperación - ¡Hey, no lo molestes! Deja que hable, eres imposible Barry- como siempre Linterna calmando y manteniendo al margen a Barry haciendo que este moviera aún más rápido los dedos. Superman suspiro, cerro sus ojos y dijo –Me voy a casar- sonrió imaginándose las reacciones de cada uno de sus amigos, abrió lentamente sus ojos mientras iba observando un a uno, Barry se encontraba sorprendido y boqueaba, Hal estaba con una sonrisa de medio lado y una ceja alzada como diciéndole que se alegraba por él pero no se esperaba su pronto matrimonio, J'onn sonrió con alegría hacia su amigo mientras Arthur lo analizo y sonrió de manera imperceptible, Oliver abrió grandes los ojos para al final sonreír con alegría, Diana se paró y apoyo las manos en la mesa con una gran sonrisa en la cara mientras decía –Esto es maravilloso Clark, todos los dioses te desean lo mejor- y finalmente miro a su mejor amigo el cual tenía una mueca pero al final le sonrió haciendo que el sonriera, volteo hacia todos los demás y les dijo –Están todos invitados a mi boda, espero que vayan-

Todos los fundadores asintieron en respuesta y sonrieron. Todos se apresuraron para abrazar y felicitar al boy scout, todos menos Batman, Diana lo observo y le dijo -Hey Bruce, ¿no felicitaras a Clark? – este la miro seriamente y mientras negaba hablo –Yo ya lo eh felicitado- mientras decía eso volteo hacia Clark y le sonrió, pero a Diana logro percibir en su sonrisa un tinte de dolor, lo cual le sorprendió viniendo de Bruce, en especial el ver como sus ojos veían a Clark con anhelo y dolor. Así que era esa, Diana sonrió con tristeza y volteo hacía Clark –Así que le dijiste primero Bruce- fingió hacer un puchero mientras decía –Es injusto- Superman sonrió avergonzado –Es mi mejor amigo, tenía que contarle primero- Diana le restó importancia con una mano y decidieron hacer de eso una fiesta, en la cual Bruce desapareció y regreso a la bati-cueva, en donde se enfocó solamente en su trabajo para ignorar el hecho de que su mundo se estaba destruyendo.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-** **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-** **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-** **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 ***realmente no sé cuánto tarda lo de los anillos, pero yo le puse tres días.**

 ****especule en las medidas de sus dedos ya que por más que busque no logre encontrar, así que lo invente… bueno son medidas reales, pero se las invente.**

 **Los fundadores de la liga son:**

 **El Detective Marciano (J'onn J'onzz), Flash (Barry Allen), Linterna Verde (Hal Jordan), la Wonder Woman (Princesa Diana), Aquaman (Arthur Curry), Flecha Verde (Oliver Queen) Superman (Clark Kent) y Batman (Bruce Wayne). Bueno inicialmente Flecha Verde no estaba con ellos, pero posteriormente lo incluyeron y a otra más, pero normalmente los ponen a ellos nada mas xD**

 **En un inicio pensaba hacer un One-Shot, pero debido a que tenía muchas palabras pensé ¿Porque no lo divido? Si se me ocurre algo más que agregarle posiblemente cambie el curso de esta pareja... o tal vez no**


	2. Chapter 2

**Super boda: inicio**

~ _pensamientos_ ~

-Dialogo-

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Todo siguió su curso hasta que pasaron los 3 días de la entrega, Clark decidió hacer su aparición y recoger su pedido. Al tenerlo entre sus manos sonrió y con prisa se decidió en ir a buscar a Bruce. Se quito su ropa de civil y fue directo hacia Gotham en busca de Batman. Al arribar a la ciudad localizo y encontró rápidamente al murciélago –Bruce vine a…- Batman volteo hacia el molesto –Te eh dicho miles de veces que no uses mi nombre cuando tengo el manto de Batman- Clark alzo las manos tratando de clamar a su amigo mientras sonreía –Siempre se me olvida B, lo siento, no ocurrirá de nuevo- Batman suspiro y rodo los ojos, siempre decía lo mismo –Ya no importa, que es lo que quieres, no tengo tiempo- Clark sonrió de buena gana y saco una pequeña cajita aterciopelada abriéndola frente a él.

Bruce se sorprendió y sintió una punzada en su corazón, mientras se retiraba su máscara le dijo – Son hermosos Clark- en la mirada de Clark se podían ver estrellitas de la felicidad mientras sonreía grandemente –¿En serio?- se acercó a bruce y lo abrazo –¡Eso es genial!- Bruce se sorprendió, pero al final contesto aquel abrazo y termino sonriendo mientras los dos se abrazaban.

Al separarse, Clark le miro a los ojos y le sonrió –B hay algo más que necesito de ti- Bruce sintió un vuelco en el corazón –¿De qué se trata?- Clark sonrió nervioso y suspiro mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la orilla del edificio –Quisiéramos, es decir, quiero… yo quiero que…- Clark trago hondo haciendo que Bruce se le acelerara el pulso ¿y si él cambio de parecer? ¿acaso noto… noto que lo amaba? No, no podía ser, lo había ocultado demasiado bien, nunca nadie lo había notado y menos lo notaria él –Quiero que seas mi padrino- en ese instante Bruce sintió que le caía un balde de agua fría, pero claro, que estúpido había sido ¿qué más le pediría? Claramente no era fugarse antes de la boda, se colocó de nueva cuenta la máscara y se mantuvo serio –Tendría que ir de Bruce Wayne y posiblemente salga en los periódicos- Clark rio nervioso –Sería una reunión secreta, fuera de cámaras- Bruce suspiro –Pero se preguntara como es que me conoces, sería demasiado extraño que invites a tu jefe-

Clark rio aún más nervioso y se volteó inmediatamente mientras decía velozmente –Bueno, realmente es gracioso porque veras, ella… yo…lecontequetuerasBatman-Bruce parpadeo confundido, pero al ver la mirada de cachorro de Clark y como si esperara su reacción. Él no lo habría hecho ¿cierto? Una cosa era casarse con ella y otra muy diferente revelar sus super identidades. Al irlo analizando, frunció el ceño y con una voz demasiado oscura –¿Le dijiste quien soy Clark?- Superman bajo la mirada y esa fue toda su contestación ¡Le había dicho quien era! –¿Acaso no entiendes el valor de las identidades secretas? Está bien que quieras casarte con ella y contarle quién demonios eres tú, pero ¿de mí? Porque debía de saberlo, la has puesto en peligro Clark, si es que se llegan a enterar que ella sabe nuestras identidades, estará en graves problemas-

Clark sonrió calmado –No le ocurrirá nada, sé que cuento contigo para protegerla- Bruce torció su boca –Además, ella estaba hablando mal de ti B, no podía permitirlo- en ese momento sintió como la ira lo abandonaba para sentir como su energía se renovaba ante aquellas palabras –¿Hablando mal de mí? Más vale que te expliques Kent- Clark suspiro y mientras sonreía le dijo –Ella sabe que yo soy Superman, por lo que sabía que invitaría a la liga, le mencione que pensaba hacer padrino a mi mejor amigo Batman, en un inicio no pensaba hacerle saber tu identidad, no entro ni por un momento en mi mente que ella debiera de saberlo, ya que solamente nosotros los fundadores la sabíamos y no quería que ella lo supiera, quería ocultárselo- al momento de decirlo lo miro a los ojos intensamente haciendo que el corazón de Bruce diera un vuelco y comenzara a latir su corazón rápidamente, este sabiendo que Superman tenía un superoído, decidió calmarse y voltear hacia Gotham –Así que querías mantener mi identidad para ti- bajo la máscara movió galantemente una ceja mientras sonreía divertido –¿Acaso Clark Kent estaba celoso qué Lois prefiriera a Batman?- a veces Clark podía ser muy predecible.

Clark frunció el ceño –No es eso- floto hacia él y lo miro de una forma tan intensa que por un momento el murciélago olvido como era respirar y se mantuvieron así hasta que la fuerte y ronca voz de Batman los saco de ese trance –¿Ah no? Entonces que es, no lo entenderé si no me lo explicas Superman- se alejó de este marcando una distancia entre ambos, ocultándose en las sombras mientras Clark permanecía a la luz de la luna, en donde era bañado por esta haciéndolo ver como una especie de dios y sí que lo era, un dios demasiado humano.

Este sonrió con pena y se rasco el mentón recordando lo que le había dicho aquella mujer que se lo arrebato –Ella dijo que éramos como el agua y el aceite, que no podía creer que Batman fuera mi mejor amigo- Bruce enarco una ceja y torció su boca molesto –¿Por qué no? ¿cree que soy una mala influencia para el bondadoso y siempre bueno Superman?- volteo a verlo desafiante mientras alzaba el mentón, él mejor que nadie sabía que eran completamente diferentes, luz y oscuridad, Sol y Luna. Dos polos opuestos los cuales se atraían hacia sí y él más que nadie, sabía que la luz que emanaba Superman lo había atraído hacia él, entendía el punto de Lois ¿Por qué querrían juntar a la luz con la oscuridad? Mientras divagaba en sus pensamientos odiándose por ser como era y no poder alcanzar a su amor escucho la voz suave y clamada de Superman –Bruce, no soy tan bueno como me pintas- rio de forma suave y se acercó hacia el mientras lo tomaba de las manos –Y tú no eres tan malo como creen, te conozco, se quién eres, es por eso que le conté a Lois de ti, no podía permitir que insultaran a mi mejor amigo, ella dijo cosas horribles sobre Batman y su forma de tratar con los villanos, dijo que era demasiado sanguinario, que era cruel y no merecía ser llamado héroe, que eras el punto oscuro de la Liga y era aún peor debido a que intentase matarme- Bruce bajo la mirada, recordando esos días oscuros en donde había querido matar a Clark, alejándose de este y soltando sus manos.

Esta acción ocasiono sorpresa en Superman y tristeza –Bruce, yo ya te eh perdonado por aquel incidente, tú debes perdonarte a ti- Bruce volteo a verlo con culpa en su mirada –No es tan fácil Clark, debido a mi odio hacia ti casi te asesino sin escucharte, casi acabo con el más fuerte de nosotros, con mi mejor amigo- Clark sonrió hacia él y volvió a tomarle las manos –¿Ves? No eres tan malo como te hacen ver, por esto mismo es que yo te protegí, le conté quien eras, admito que no se esperaba que fueras Bruce Wayne- rio divertido –Gracias a eso logro entender un poco tu forma de ser, aunque creo que aún no logra verte como yo lo hago- Bruce sonrió y se soltó del agarre de este, alejándose y cruzándose de brazos.

–¿Podría saber cómo es que tú me ves?- Clark le sonrió haciendo que sus ojos parecieran medias lunas –Eso es un secreto- le guiño el ojo haciendo que Bruce riera divertido, mientras negaba –Bien, acepto- Clark parpadeo confundido –¿Aceptas? Que es lo que aceptas- Bruce enarco una de sus finas cejas mientras sonreía divertido –¿Qué tan despistado puedes ser Superman? Acepto ser tu padrino y ya que estamos en eso, dudo que tengas un traje adecuado, vendrás mañana a la mansión y te haré un traje- Clark parpadeo confundido, pero luego negó rápidamente su oferta –Seria demasiado B, ya has hecho suficiente- Bruce le restó importancia con las manos –Es lo que hacen los amigos y no acepto un no como respuesta- Clark suspiro y termino aceptando aquella oferta de su amigo. Después de eso, se retiró hacia metrópolis llegando al departamento que compartía con Lois, llevándole la nueva noticia.

Así, como a acordaron, al día siguiente Clark y Bruce se encontraron para hacer el traje de boda, mientras Lois salía con sus amigas para los arreglos de la boda, busco las flores adecuadas, el lugar, entre muchas otras cosas necesarias para esta. Y así, los días se convirtieron en meses, el tan anhelado día llego para los novios. Todos los allegados a ambos llegaron, muchos se sorprendieron de ver al multimillonario, Bruce Wayne y que aparte, parecía ser amigo íntimo de Clark, así todos los de la liga asistieron bajo sus identidades secretas.

Todos tomaron sus respectivos lugares, estando Bruce del lado izquierdo del pasillo por el que pasaría la novia, a la derecha de él, se encontraba Diana, y de esta Barry, Hal, Arthur, Ollie, en la fila de atrás se encontraran los demás conocidos de Clark, entre ellos Martha, la madre de este, del otro lado se encontraba la gran familia de Lois. Bruce volteo a ver a Clark que a leguas se veía nervioso, admiro sus facciones y sintió un jalón en el corazón. Pronto la música comenzó a sonar y Lois entro del brazo junto a su padre Samuel, al verla entrar Bruce logro ver ese brillo que jamás había sido tan intenso como hoy. Parecía irradiar luz, conforme ella se acercaba vio que la sonrisa de Clark, aquella que nunca sería de él iba en aumento, a cada paso que ella daba podía escuchar su corazón romperse en pedazos, sintió un nudo en la garganta y le dieron unas inmensas ganas de llorar. Esa sonrisa era con toda el alma, justo en ese momento se daba cuenta que esa sonrisa que siempre le daba, era con la que le sonreía a todo mundo, pero aquella sonrisa que le dedica a ella, esa sonrisa era… era totalmente diferente de cualquier sonrisa que le haya visto. Esa sonrisa deslumbraba y era exclusivamente de ella.

Al verla alado de él, no logro escuchar nada, parecía que todo había perdido sonido, se tomó su rostro y sintió la mano de alguien, al voltear vio la cara de tristeza de Diana, vio su comprensión y dolor al ver a su amigo sufrir ¿ella se había dado cuenta? Él pensaba llevarse ese sentimiento a la tumba, había querido guardarlo para él ¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Porque tenía que ocurrirle a él!

Pronto logro recomponerse y aparto la mano de Wonder Woman y volteo estoico hacía Clark y Lois, logrando escuchar el momento justo en el que decía –Si, acepto- Clark la tomo delicadamente como si la fuera a romper y la beso tiernamente. Al ver eso, sintió como si algo frio se extendiera sobre su corazón, sintió como su mundo se caía en pedazos. Bruce simplemente quería despertar de esta horrible pesadilla, solo quería despertar y ver a su lado a Clark sonriéndole, como siempre lo había hecho. Pero eso no podía ser, eso ya nunca sería.

Para él, la fiesta era un verdadero infierno, quería largarse de ahí, irse lejos y ocultarse de todo y todos, Clark se acercó a charlar con ellos, el torció el gesto al verla llegar, agarrada del brazo de Clark, ella lo miro intensamente –Oh en verdad vino Sr. Wayne- el levanto una ceja de forma aristocrática y se mantuvo serio –¿Por qué no habría de venir Srta. Lane?- ella sonrió, esa sonrisa era tan falsa que le dio repugnancia –Tengo entendido que es un señor muy ocupado, creí que no podría asistir, ¿cierto Clark?- Bruce frunció el ceño, los de la liga voltearon a verse confusos al ver tal confrontación silenciosa, el único que parecía no percatarse era Clark –No todos los días se casa mi mejor amigo ¿o sí?- Clark rio y sonrió hacia Bruce, haciendo que este lograra recuperar un poco de su calma, cambiando inmediatamente a su actuación como Bruce Wayne, sonriendo encantadoramente.

Esto logro descolocar a Flash –Esa sonrisa da miedo viejo, mejor mantente serio- todos rieron a excepción del mismo Bruce, el cual lo miro de forma molesta a este, que prontamente fue cambiada a una sonrisa sardónica –Disculpe ¿Quién es usted?- Flash boqueo sorprendido y Hal le dio unas cuantas palmadas burlándose de él, los demás sonrieron divertidos.

Al otro lado de la fiesta, se escucharon voces demasiado altas, parecía que se estaban peleando. De forma elegante y casi felina, Bruce se acomodó su traje y sonriendo dijo –Si me disculpan, parece que mis hijos están causando problemas- se retiró, sintiendo la mirada de Lois en su nuca. Al divisar a sus hijos, su mirada cambio a una seria y molesta, estos al verlo llegar bajaron sus cabezas avergonzados, de forma silenciosa y calmada pidieron disculpas.

Después de comer, bailar, festejar a los novios, llego el momento de brindar, para desearles felicidad. Al llegar el turno de Bruce, se paró de su lugar y con una sonrisa galante –Hoy me encuentro aquí, para felicitar a los recién casados en un bello día como este, no solo estoy aquí como el padrino, que con mucho honor acepte ser, estoy aquí como el mejor amigo de Clark- al decir aquello volteo a verlo y sintió como su corazón se estrujaba –Yo, más que nadie eh visto a Clark desvivirse por aquella mujer que se encuentra a su lado, nunca eh visto un amor tan puro y fuerte como el suyo, su boda demuestra que el poder del amor vence todo ~ _mentira_ ~, me siento tan feliz que Clark lograra conseguir a la persona que más ama en el mundo ~ _no es cierto ¿Por qué me sentiría feliz?_ ~ pido un brindis para la feliz pareja- alzo su copa hacia ellos , sin perder contacto con la mirada azul celeste de Clark, así todos alzaron sus copas y brindaron por la feliz pareja.

Así, la fiesta paso lentamente, era la peor tortura para Bruce, ya quería irse y al parecer los dioses lo escucharon ya que su teléfono sonó debido a trabajo, por lo que con una sonrisa pidió disculpa hacia la pareja y sus amigos, se retiró y regreso a Gotham junto con sus hijos.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **En un inicio pensaba hacer un One-Shot, pero creo que me inspire demasiado y termine haciendo más capítulos, incluso creo que podré hacerla más larga y puede que terminen juntos…. Aún no se**


	3. Chapter 3

**Super boda: dolor**

~ _pensamientos_ ~

-dialogo-

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Después de la boda, y atender unos asuntos de trabajo mayormente papeleo, se ocultó de todos, incluso abandono el manto de Batman, el cual paso a manos de Dick durante un tiempo indefinido. Se había encerrado en la bati-cueva, sin permitirle a nadie el acceso a ella, ni siquiera a Alfred. Él solamente quería morir, se sentía enfermo, jamás en su vida había tenido esta opresión en su pecho haciendo dificultosa su respiración, apretándolo y estrujando su corazón, ni siquiera cuando sus padres murieron. Este dolor iba más allá de cualquier otro que haya experimentado.

Durante semanas se mantuvo en completa soledad, aislándose de todos, aislándose de él. No quería verlo, no alado de ella. Apenas y había soportado la boda, el verlos juntos estrujaba su corazón. Se sentía tan enfermo y cansado, harto de que siendo el mejor detective se mintió a si mismo sobre Clark, se había cegado, fue tan estúpido ¡Tan estúpido como para dejarlo ir!

Al final, Bruce se había dado cuenta que en lo único que pensaba al despertar, al comer, al ir a empresas Wayne, al estar con sus hijos, al ponerse el manto de Batman y al dormir, era él. Lo único que siempre estaba en su mente, era el hijo de Kriptón. Había dejado que el amor de su vida se casara. Que estúpido había sido, con lo único que no podía vivir y lo había dejado ir.

Él mismo había visto miles de veces al transcurso de su vida como un amor te destruía, como ocasionaba la depresión, una depresión que te hacía tener la imperiosa necesidad de vomitar, de dejarte morir lentamente. Lo de él, era mil veces peor que cualquier amor perdido, porque él mismo había orillado a Clark hacia Lois, lo había alentado. Ahora solamente tenía estos malditos sentimientos atorados en su garganta ¡ja! Quien pensaría que el famoso Bruce Wayne reconocido casanova caería rendido a los pies de un boy scout, del mismísimo Clark Kent. Era su maldito karma, por todas aquellas mujeres que había abandonado.

Así, pasaron los meses, se mantuvo aislado ignorando todo contacto que la liga, sus hijos, Alfred e incluso aunque Superman, fue en persona, despacho a todos aquellos que intentaran ingresar, alejándolos de él, dejándolo con su dolor. Incluso había sido demasiado duro con Clark, le había dicho con el tono más oscuro y cruel, que si se atrevía a abrir la puerta a la fuerza, su amistad acabaría y desaparecería del radar para no ser encontrado jamás, se arrepintió de tratarlo de esa manera y más aún al escucharlo decir –Descuida Bruce, no pensaba derribar la puerta, solamente quiero saber si necesitabas de mi ayuda, después de todo eres mi mejor amigo- amigo, como le enfermaba esa maldita palabra, se tragó su dolor y apretó los puños –No necesito tu lastima Kent, ni tu maldita ayuda, estoy perfectamente bien, solo quiero que me dejen solo- había escupido con tanto veneno y cizaña que podía imaginarse a Superman con su hermosa cara triste por esas palabras, incluso estaba seguro que en esos instantes se encontraba flotando mientras posaba una mano en la puerta, como si intentara tocarlo –Bruce, sabes que no siento lastima por ti, sé que no estás bien, estaré aquí hasta que quieras hablar, no te dejare solo, jamás lo haría-

Sintió como su corazón era estrujado y gruesas lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, mientras con su mano tapaba su boca intentando acallar los gemidos de dolor que subían por su garganta, pero estaba seguro de que a esa distancia Superman podía escuchar todo eso. Intento serenarse y con la voz ronca llena de dolor, solamente logro pronunciar –Lárgate de aquí, no te quiero ver- Superman intento rebatirlo –Pero Bruce, estas mal, no puedo permitir que te quedes solo, yo quiero…- Bruce lo interrumpió y con un grito potente cargado de ira y dolor pronuncio –¡¿Qué no escuchas?! ¡Dije que te largaras! ¡no quiero ver a nadie! Pero en especial ¡NO QUIERO VERTE A TI! ¡Te odio! ~ _¡Te amo!_ ~ ¿no entiendes que me siento perfectamente bien? ~ _No es así, estoy mal, te necesito_ ~ quiero que me dejen solo- lo último casi lo dijo en susurro mientras se tiraba al suelo y las lágrimas regresaban con más fuerza.

–Tú y yo sabemos que es mentira Bruce, no hagas esto más difícil, solamente queremos ayudarte, yo quiero ayudarte- Superman hablo sereno, como si Bruce no hubiera pronunciado palabra alguna, como si no le hubiera gritado te odio.

Bruce se abrazó a sí mismo, mientras lloraba ¿Por qué tenía qué ser así de insistente? Solo quería estar en completa soledad sufriendo por su amor ¿tan difícil de comprender era eso? Su maldito afán por ayudarlo solo ocasionaba que la ira brotara en su interior, acompañada de un dolor que oprimía su corazón, ejerciendo presión sobre su garganta.

Clark suspiro triste al escuchar los gemidos de dolor de Bruce, no entendía porque se había aislado de todo, de un momento a otro se encerró alejándose de todos y todo, en especial de él. Él había esperado paciente a que Bruce decidiera salir en todo ese tiempo, pero Dick y los chicos e incluso Alfred, le habían pedido que acudiera en ayuda de Bruce, siendo el único que podría hacerlo entrar en razón, el único con el poder suficiente de sacarlo de ese estado de depresión. No estaba seguro de eso, pero Alfred se veía completamente seguro cuando se paró frente a él y le dijo –Señor Kent, usted es el único que podría salvar al amo Bruce, por favor, ayúdelo-

¿Cómo podría ayudarlo? Como lo haría si Bruce no le permitía entrar, fácilmente podría romper esa enorme puerta y sacarlo a la fuerza, pero como había mencionado Bruce, eso solo ocasionaría que desapareciera del radar, que se fuera y no volviera.

Con una débil sonrisa, apoyo una mano en la puerta y le dijo –Bruce, antes te dije que era un secreto el cómo te veía, acaso ¿no quieres saberlo?- Bruce sonrió con amargura –¿De que serviría saberlo? No tiene ningún significado para mí-susurro-ya no- bajo su cabeza mientras finas lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

Clark sonrió afligido –Aunque no signifique nada para ti, para mí lo es todo- del otro lado logro captar la pulsación acelerada de Bruce, tal vez estaba funcionando... tal vez –Yo mejor que nadie sé, que a pesar de esa dura fachada, eres alguien tremendamente vulnerable, intentas ocultar todo el dolor que sientes para que nadie lo vea, eres alguien terco pero a la vez amable, piensas en el bien de los demás, te esfuerzas más que nadie y te impulsas a seguir hasta el final, aunque parezca que ya no puedes, te sobre pones a todos y todo- sonrió recordando – eh incluso aunque nos tienes a nosotros que somos considerados dioses, decides hacer todo por tu cuenta, buscando la mejor forma de solucionarlo- suspiro –tú eres el mejor de todos nosotros, el más cuerdo y tu inquebrantable espíritu fue el que logro que todos nosotros nos uniéramos, sin ti no somos nada Bruce- Bruce se tapó la boca sorprendido ¿el mejor de todos? Él más que nadie sabía que era mentira, el mejor de todos ellos era Clark, el más amable y bueno de ellos, llegando a ser incluso una de sus debilidades ¿Por qué lo veía de esa manera Clark?

No entendía la razón del porque Clark lo veía de esa forma, él no era amable, se consideraba muchas cosas, pero ¿amable? Ni siquiera se creía capaz de ser catalogado como tal, después de todo era un monstruo.

Un monstruo que se enamoró del héroe, que termino queriendo salir a la luz, que tonto había sido, el héroe siempre se casa con una bella chica, él no había tenido la más mínima oportunidad de haber acabado a su lado ¿o sí? aquellas palabras que le había dedicado le hacían creer que pudo haber tenido, aunque sea una oportunidad con el Kryptoniano. Quizá si no se hubiera enfocado en alejarlo de él y mandarlo con Lois, quizá estarían juntos… sonrió con amargura. Eso ya no importaba, era cosa del pasado, no existía y no existiría un "vivieron felices para siempre". No era su destino, después de todo, su vida estaba plagada de mala suerte, iniciando con sus padres.

Lleno de dolor y con un nudo en la garganta le dijo a Clark –Tú mejor que nadie sabe el monstruo que me eh convertido, ¿Qué acaso no entiendes que yo de todos ustedes soy el peor? Lois tenía razón, soy demasiado oscuro para ser tu amigo Clark, te pido que dejes de insistir y te largues de aquí y jamás vuelvas, vete con ella, no te quiero cerca- Clark estaba conmocionado, después de lo que le dijo ¿actuaba de esa forma? Sabía que Bruce era impredecible, pero su corazón no le había mentido, entonces ¿Por qué se esforzaba en alejarlo? Él solo quería ayudarlo.

Molesto golpeo la puerta, incrustando su puño en el metal, estaba en verdad molesto y más aún al no percibir reacción alguna de Bruce, parecía como si ya se esperara eso de su parte –Bruce, por favor, déjame entrar, hablemos- suspiro triste –solo quiero ayudar- molesto y lleno de ira Bruce apretó los puños ¡odiaba su maldita insistencia! Odiaba que fuera tan amable con él, cuando lo trataba de esa manera –No quiero tu maldita lastima Kent- le escupió molesto –Si tu no piensas irte me iré yo, puedes estar el tiempo que quieras ahí afuera- Bruce se adentró a la bati-cueva. Clark suspiro cansado –Estaré esperando el tiempo que necesites-

Así Clark espero paciente, saliendo de vez en cuando para hablar con Lois, para tomar el sol y hacer unas cuantas rondas por Metrópolis. Lois parecía molesta con él, aunque no le reclamaba, él le había pedido a Perry un artículo en el cual pudiera explorar Gotham para poder pasar más tiempo haya sin tener que acortar su tiempo.

A pesar de que casi diario estaba en Gotham, no parecía haber algún cambio en la actitud de Bruce, no tenía idea de cómo haría para poder sacarlo de ese estado, ni siquiera cuando Jason murió estuvo de esa forma. Cada vez que salía con sus hombros caídos y la mirada triste, Alfred le sonreía y le decía –Lo está haciendo bien, señor Kent, el amo Bruce mejorara con sus atenciones- y siempre le miraba de una forma que no sabía cómo descifrar ¿acaso sabía algo que él no? No tenía ni idea, pero la confianza que depositaba Alfred en él, era suficiente para regresar diario y conversar con el murciélago, aunque este no le contestara.

Así, los días se volvieron meses, estaban por el octavo mes. En ese momento le contaba lo torpe que había actuado cuando al estar haciendo ejercicio con Lois había escuchado como unas chicas suspiraban por él y hablaban de lo bien que estaba formado, haciendo que tropezara y se sonrojara como un semáforo, Bruce rio y con una sonrisa tenue en su rostro le dijo –Siempre has sido muy torpe con los halagos Clark, imagino que Lois no estuvo contenta con eso- de la impresión boqueo, pero esa simple frase logro iluminar sus ojos y formo una sonrisa mientras contestaba –Ella no tiene súper oído Bruce- Bruce solamente dijo –Eres un chismoso Kent, utilizando tu súper oído para escuchar lo que dicen de tu cuerpo, que diría Lois- Bruce estaba seguro que en esos momentos Clark, estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas, por un segundo tuvo la tentación de abrir la puerta, pero si lo hacía tendría que verlo y aún le dolía.

Clark sonrojado y escandalizado dijo con una voz un poco chillona –¡No es así! Yo solo… ¡Yo solo escuche por casualidad! No es como si lo hiciera apropósito- Bruce rio entre dientes –Muy conveniente ¿no crees?- después de unas cuantas risas escandalosas por parte de Clark, unas más disimuladas por parte de Bruce, acabo el día para ambos. Claramente Clark no quería irse, quería estar ahí más tiempo, hablar con él. Pero como todo lo bueno, tenía un final, por lo que se despidió prometiendo regresar al día siguiente.

Bruce suspiro cansado, Clark se había mantenido firme a pesar de todo, le molestaba tanto como le gustaba, de solo imaginar cómo estaría Lois por las atenciones que Superman le daba, lo hacía sentir un poco superior a ella.

Mientras tanto, en la casa del súper hombre, estaba Lois esperando el regreso de Clark, se encontraba sentada en la sala observando el reloj que marcaban las 10, maldecía internamente al murciélago de Gotham, pero a la vez sentía un poco de pena por este, no imaginaba por el dolor que debía estar pasando por ver casado a su amor, Clark con su inocencia no había visto a través de las intenciones de Bruce, pero ella como buena reportera logro captar el interés que tenía aquel murciélago por su Clark, aunque lo que no había descifrado era ¿Por qué parecía alentar la relación de esta con Superman? Definitivamente ella jamás habría hecho eso, entonces ¿Por qué él sí? No tenía sentido, entre sus cavilaciones escucho una puerta abrirse, por lo que inmediatamente se paró al ver entrar a Clark.

Él al verla, le sonrió brillantemente y ella no pudo más que suspirar y sonreírle de vuelta, era imposible enojarse con él –¿Cómo te fue Clark? ¿algún avance?- Clark sonrió aún más y contesto –Bruce al fin me contesto, creo que por fin lo eh alcanzado- Lois abrió un poco los ojos, no esperaba que Bruce reaccionara tan pronto, ella creía que se tardaría más tiempo, pero bueno, obviamente no solo ella tenía debilidad por el hombre de acero, eso le molestaba, pero no podía hacer nada, estaba segura que su esposo negaría todo –Me alegro, espero que se recupere pronto- sonrió de forma calmada mientras se acercaba a Clark y le daba un tierno beso en los labios.

Clark la abrazo tiernamente, mientras flotaba y entraba a la habitación que compartían –Sé que te eh descuidado en estos meses, pero esta noche te lo recompensare- la observo intensamente, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa juguetona. Lois lo miro con deseo y rápidamente devoro los labios de su esposo, Clark la deposito en la cama y admiro a su bella mujer –Eres hermosa- acaricio su mejilla con el dorso de la mano de forma suave –Te amo- poco a poco se desvistieron y consumaron su amor una vez más.

En Gotham a pesar de que Dick había tomado el manto y que Tim era su Robin, en esos días habían estado calmados, incluso Jason se paseaba para ayudar y saber cómo se encontraba Bruce. Pero Dick sabía que esa clama era el indicio de que algo se avecinaba, algo que no estaba seguro si podría afrontar, necesitaba de Bruce y lo necesitaban ahora. Algo muy malo ocurriría y no estaba seguro de poder detenerlo.

Dick camino nervioso por la mansión, debatiendo internamente si debía interferir en lo que hacía Superman, parecía que él era el único capaz de sacar a Bruce de su repentina depresión, aunque él se hacía a la idea de que era algo inusual, ni siquiera con la muerte de Jason había ocurrido eso, aunque hubo una vez cuando… justo en ese momento sus pensamientos fueron abruptamente detenidos al escuchar el timbre, que extraño, Alfred ya debería haber abierto, pero posiblemente se encontraba ocupado.

Así que nervioso como estaba abrió la puerta, al hacerlo abrió grandemente los ojos al ver frente a su entrada a nada más y nada menos que Lois Lane la famosa reportera que gano un Pulitzer y que tenía a sus pies al famoso Superman, bueno nadie lo sabía, excepto claro la liga.

Dick boqueo incapaz de articular palabra –Disculpa que me presente de esta forma, soy Lois, sé que eres uno de los hijos de Bruce, debes ser Richard, el mayor. Mucho gusto- le sonrió de una forma coqueta mientras le estiraba la mano para saludarlo, de seguro tenía que ver con su personalidad –oh- su boca formo una perfecta letra o y rápidamente reacciono avergonzado de su reacción –Disculpa, no esperaba que vinieras, soy Dick, gusto en conocerte- Dick tomo la mano de Lois y le dio un fuerte apretón –¿En qué puedo ayudarte?- Lois sonrió grandemente mientras pronunciaba –Estaba buscando a Bruce, quisiera hablar con él- Dick realmente se sorprendió.

–Lo siento Bruce esta… indispuesto, en estos momentos no se encuentra en la mansión Wayne- Lois estrecho los ojos e intento hacer a un lado a Dick y pasar, pero este se mantuvo parado frente a la puerta –Le pido se retire, en esto momentos no está…- Dick fue abruptamente cortado por Lois –Se perfectamente bien que él está aquí, Clark lo viene a ver a diario-

Dick frunció su entrecejo –Realmente lo lamento, pero Clark no ha venido y Bruce realmente no puede atenderte, está ocupado haciendo…- Lois se tomó el puente de la nariz mientras susurraba molesta para al final decir –Entonces quiero ver a Batman-

Dick se congelo en donde estaba miro a la mujer frente a él ¿Cómo era posible que supiera de la identidad secreta de Bruce? Estaba seguro que él jamás le habría dicho quién era, tal vez era una treta de la reportera, después de todo se decía que era buena sacando información, así que usando sus dotes de actor y su entrenamiento como Robin, oculto sus sentimientos y sonrió divertido –¿Disculpa? Realmente no sé de qué está hablando, Batman no se encuentra en este lugar, debe estar escondido por Gotham-

Lois rodo los ojos para al final mirarlo detenidamente –Se perfectamente que Bruce Wayne es Batman, Clark me lo contó, eh venido a hablar con él, así que hazte a un lado- nuevamente intento apartar a Dick, pero este la miro seriamente sin una pisca de diversión –Lo lamento, no puedo permitir que pase, Bruce no se encuentra bien y no le gusta las personas ajenas…- Lois se paró firme mientras cruzaba los brazos –Sé perfectamente bien que no se encuentra bien y que le desagrada ser visto de forma vulnerable, pero debo insistir, necesito verlo, REALMENTE LO NECESITO- recalco con cierto énfasis las últimas palabras haciendo suspirar a Dick, si al menos Jason estuviera ahí, habría sido más difícil la entrada a la mansión, así que sin objetar nada se hizo a un lado permitiéndole la entrada, mientras cerraba la puerta, solto un sonoro suspiro.

Sin palabra alguna se dirigió hacia la bati-cueva, escuchando claramente los pasos de Lois detrás de él, al teclear una contraseña ingreso a la entrada de esta y decidió voltearse –No estoy seguro si Bruce contestara o no a lo que quiera decirle, pero espero que lo que sea que le vaya a decir no lo altere más de lo que ya está, Superman ha hecho grandes avances con él, no lo arruine- Lois asintió mientras bufaba. Así que Dick se dispuso a salir de ahí, lástima que no se podía quedar a espiar.

Lois observo la gran puerta de metal, ella sabía que esa puerta no significaba nada para su esposo pero como le había dicho, Bruce podría desaparecer si es que la quitaba de un golpe, así que decidió suspirar y encarar al hombre dentro –Sé que desde hace rato estas observando y estoy segura de que estas escuchando lo que digo, no me interesa si decides contestar o no- apretó sus puños y miro molesta a la cámara –Realmente no puedo creer por que tanto interés de parte de Clark hacía tu persona, aunque entiendo el interés que tienes en él, se perfectamente como es Clark y sé que Clark puede ser alguien… alguien muy brillante- mientras hablaba suavizo su voz e incluso miro hacía la cámara con tristeza –Ni siquiera puedo imaginar lo que estas sintiendo, o tal vez si…- volteo a ver sus manos con una mirada turbia –El día que murió Clark en mis brazos, jamás había sentido un dolor como aquel, incluso ahora, recuerdo claramente cómo se paró mi corazón y mis lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas y eso no fue lo peor, lo peor fue después de su muerte, al parecer todos se empeñaban en recordarme que murió así que… me aislé, deje a todo el mundo de lado, a mis amigos, a mi familia, no tenía sentido para mí la vida, no sin Clark ¿Qué clase de vida sería?- suspiro y bajo la mirada mientras parecía limpiarse una lagrima y se le quebró un poquito la voz –Pero luego, encerrada en mi dolor, recordé lo que Clark me había dicho momentos antes de morir "vive", yo había sido una tonta, Clark murió salvando a todos, como un héroe, como el héroe que era, así que con mi fuerza de voluntad y mi espíritu indomable, como normalmente me describe Clark- rio divertida –Logre parame y salir de esa depresión…-

Suspiro y volteo a ver la cámara –Lo que quiero decir, es que se de alguna forma cómo te sientes y debo aceptar que al inicio te detestaba, principalmente por haber querido matar a Clark aunque después fueron simples celos- rio divertida –Clark siempre te defendía, incluso aunque sabía que de alguna forma no tenía razón, siempre protegiendo a Batman- sonrió calmadamente –Incluso llegue a creer que te amaba y me asuste, pero es simplemente que él es así, viendo siempre lo mejor de todos, brillando como un sol ¿a quién no apantallaría? Es por eso que entiendo tu interés en él, pero el hecho de que este conmigo no quiere decir que yo gane su amor-miro hacía el muro del lado izquierdo mientras bajaba los hombros –Se perfectamente bien que tú lo guiaste hacía mí, estoy eternamente agradecida por eso, pero no puedo estar bien si yo soy la causante de tu sufrimiento… yo… yo de verdad lo sien…-

Fue abruptamente cortada por la voz rasposa y clamada de Bruce –Tú no eres la causante de mi sufrimiento, esto lo cause yo- Lois miro sorprendida la cámara, realmente no esperaba una contestación de su parte, boqueo tres veces intentando decir algo, a la cuarta vez, se aliso el vestido y sonrió de lado –Bueno, Clark me conto de tu auto odio, pero no creí que llegaras a estos extremos, estando así no resolverás nada, lo único que causas es…-

Bruce bufo molesto, era una completa molestia esa mujer –Se perfectamente eso, no tienes por qué meterte, lo que yo haga no te incumbe- Lois miro molesta a la cámara mientras ponía sus manos en su cadera –¿A sí? No me incumbe… claro, no me **incumbe** ¿Por qué debería de hacerlo? Oh claro, tal vez porque ¿Clark se la pasa rondando tu persona? ¿oh será porque mi esposo no pasa tanto tiempo como debería en la casa?- puso los brazos en jarra mientras decía –Pero claaaaro, no me incumbe-

Bruce rodo los ojos molesto, estaba empezando a sentir una jaqueca de las grandes, así que se agarró el puente de la nariz –Será mejor que te vayas, no estoy para escuchar tus chacharras mujer, así que largo-

Lois volteo entre incrédula y molesta a la cámara –Ah no, eso sí que no, a mí no me aplicaras eso de que no estas para escucharme, pero lo harás, él hecho de que estés oculto detrás de esa puerta, denota tu espíritu débil, muy débil como para dejarse vencer-Bruce apretó sus puños molesto, una cosa era permitirle hablar de estupideces y otra muy diferente dejar que lo insulte iba a protestar cuando ella continuo –Se perfectamente cuando el espíritu se quiebra por el amor, pero en tu caso, en tu caso es un poco estúpido ¿Por qué lo alejaste? Si no podías vivir sin él ¿Por qué lo guiaste a mí?-

Bruce apretó los puños, él sabía el por qué, no le debía ninguna explicación, pero, aun así, sentía que debía decirlo, o explotaría –Todo lo que me rodea esta maldito, prefiero mil veces ser infeliz yo a que algo le ocurra a Clark… no me lo perdonaría-

Lois se sorprendió, Clark le había mencionado esa estúpida creencia que tenía Batman de insinuar que estaba maldito. Ella en realidad no creía en eso, aunque su vida había sido realmente trágica y también de aquellos que lo rodean, pero ese no era el punto, el punto era que Bruce Wayne no estaba maldito –No estas maldito, solamente ocurrieron cosas malas, cosas que ni tu ni nadie sabía que ocurrirían, pero aun así ocurrieron, eso no quiere decir que tu vida este maldita, después de todo tu hijo regreso después de la muerte, está aquí, se incluso que tienes a Alfred, más que un simple mayordomo, es el padre que te crio en la ausencia del tuyo ¿eres el único que no ve lo afortunado que es? Tienes una familia que te ama y unos amigos estupendos, el único que mantiene la maldición eres tú, es tu actitud de alejar a todo aquel que se meta en tu espacio, pero a Clark no pudiste alejarlo ¿cierto?- Lois sonrió en comprensión –Él es… él es muy especial, tal vez en un inicio no note a Clark, pero al fijarme en él, logre ver esa bondad gravada en sus ojos, explicita para cualquiera que lo mire, sus ojos, esos ojos que muestran su vulnerabilidad y su fuerza al mismo tiempo, no hay ojos como esos, él es tan inocente, que siento terror de solo imaginar que algo podría ocurrirle a esa mirada-

Bruce suspiro y asintió dándole la razón, aunque sabía que no lo estaba viendo. Lois de alguna forma le estaba agradando, los dos pensaban muy similar y los dos estaban perdidamente enamorados del sol.

Lois miro con intensidad la cámara –Pero no eh venido para hablar de Clark, eh venido porque no te puedes dar por vencido, ese no es el Bruce Wayne del que Clark me hablo y el cual admira- sonrió desafiante –Estaré esperando ver al caballero de la noche del que tanto hablan, si la leyenda que lo persigue es cierta, necesito conocerlo, siendo el hombre que eres- Bruce alzo una ceja y sonrió de medio lado divertido, esa mujer sí que tenía la chispa de una amazona, era una guerrera, con un espíritu indomable, le parecía divertido que su rival le estuviera alentando. Bien, si es que ella quería guerra, guerra tendría.

–Espero que estés preparada- Lois sonrió divertida mientras lo miraba desafiante –Lo estaré- luego de ese intercambio de palabras y se retiró con una sonrisa divertida y se dirigió a la salida despidiéndose de un confundido Dick, al salir suspiro entre divertida y frustrada. Solamente a ella se le ocurría alentar a su rival, todo sea por ayudar a Clark y porque no, tener a un digno oponente para pelear por el amor de Clark, después de todo, era divertido competir con alguien como él.

Mientras ocurría todo eso, Clark se encontraba ocupado ayudando en un terremoto ocurrido en México, junto a él se encontraba linterna, ya que con su anillo se encontraba levantando los escombros e intentaba no ocasionar un colapso en las piedras.

Poco a poco gracias a su coordinación, lograron sacar a los que se encontraban atrapados bajo las estructuras, su área había sido la mayor dañada, Wonder Woman se encontraba seguramente ayudando en otra área junto con Atomo, mientras Flash se encontraba trabajando Tornado Rojo.

Aquaman estaba junto a Shazam, mientras Marciano y Zatanna ayudaban en otra área, había otros pequeños equipos que ayudaban a reunir a los heridos y curarlos, especialmente a los más graves.

Luego de la ayuda recibida por la liga y recibir el agradecimiento de los damnificados, se retiraron a la Atalaya, Superman rápidamente se dirigió hacia el teletransportador para ir a Gotham, pero antes de irse Diana lo detuvo –¿Cómo se encuentra Bruce?- Clark vio la preocupación en sus ojos y algo más, algo que no logro identificar –Aún es pronto, pero eh logrado que mejore- Diana le sonrió cariñosa y lo abrazo –Solamente tú podrías salvarlo de esa oscuridad- y le dio una mirada parecida a la de Alfred ¿acaso sabían algo que él no?

Clark le sonrió y asintió mientras se retiraba hacía su destino. Al llegar fue recibido por un Dick entre sonriente y nervioso, el cual lo asalto con miles de preguntas, las cuales respondió lo mejor que podía, logrando calmar al joven –Descuida Dick, pronto estará bien- Dick asintió, creía en él, confiaba en que Clark sacaría a Bruce de esa depresión, después de todo era Superman.

Clark se dirigió la bati-cueva, al divisar la puerta sonrió y miro a la cámara instalada fuera de la cueva –Hola Bruce, lamento llegar tarde, pero había cosas que hacer- Bruce miro a Clark, lo analizo, claramente no se veía cansado, normalmente nada lo cansaba, lo envidiaba un poco, su vulnerabilidad le daba muchas ventajas, estaba seguro que el trabajo de la liga había resultado fácil, pero logro ver una sombra pintada en sus ojos, su semblante, seguramente por aquellos que no logro salvar –Lo hiciste bien Clark, que no logres salvar a todos quiere decir que tengas que hacerlo, después de todo no somos dioses-

Clark volteo sorprendido hacia la cámara ¿Cómo es que sabía lo que estaba pensando? Sonrió tenuemente –Lo, pero podría haber hecho más- Clark bajo los hombros un poco derrotado y volteo a ver a la cámara triste, borrando así su tenue sonrisa –Mucho más, soy Superman, se supone que debo salvarlos, seguramente esperaban que haya sido así, pero no llegue a tiempo- Bruce sonrió cálidamente, Clark siempre sería Clark, tan brillante, tan noble –Siempre eres el que hace más por todos, siempre estás ahí en el momento justo, no debes culparte, hacemos lo que podemos, detenemos villanos y guerras, pero no podemos detener a la naturaleza, después de todo es algo totalmente fue de nuestro alcance-

Clark sonrió, Bruce siempre lo animaba –Sé que es así, pero no puedo evitar sentirme triste, ellos merecían ser salvados- Bruce sonrió –Lo sé Clark ¿No quieres saber cómo estuvo mi día hoy?- Clark suspiro y alejo la tristeza que sentía, mientras sonreía hacia la cámara –¡Claro! ¿Cómo te fue?-

Bruce dudo si debía decirle o no, bueno tal vez se enteraría después, bha que más daba, de todas maneras, no tenía ganas de inventar nada, además ella lo había buscado –Lois vino a verme- al decirlo, analizo seriamente a Clark para ver sus reacciones, pero lo único que logro captar fue sorpresa –¿Lois? ¿Qué te dijo?- volteo a ver la cámara con mucho interés –Bueno, charlamos, ella me animo, supongo que le preocupan las personas-

Clark sonrió brillantemente, esa era su Lois, apoyando a aquellos que eran cercanos a él, la adoraba. Bruce vio esa sonrisa en sus labios y sintió una punzada de dolor y celos, más dolor que celos. Suspiro cansado, Lois tenía razón, lo que le molestaba un poco era que fuera precisamente ella quien lograra hacer entrar esas palabras. Con decisión y porque no, con fuerza de voluntad se paró y camino decidido hacia la enorme puerta.

Escribió rápidamente el código para abrirla, al hacerlo, fue atrapado por unos enormes brazos y sintió como era alzado con facilidad del suelo. Con un suspiro devolvió el abrazo hacia Clark, sonrió gustoso de haber salido.

Clark sonrió radiante –Me alegra que hayas salido, te esperaba- Bruce admiro esos hermosos ojos azules, tan puros e inocentes, sonrió de lado coqueto mientras posaba su mano en el hombro de Clark –¿Me extrañaste?- Clark miro confuso la sonrisa que le diría Bruce, pareciera que le coqueteaba pero no podía ser ¿O sí?

–Sabes que si- Bruce se acercó demasiado a su rostro, casi rozando sus narices, logrando hacer sonrojar tenuemente a Clark, bien, esa era una buena señal y no se había alejado como creía. Bruce sonrió de lado –No lo había notado, pero tus ojos son de un azul muy intenso- Clark parpadea mientras se sonroja fuertemente ¿acaso Bruce le coqueteaba?

Sin saber que decir simplemente dio un paso atrás y sonrió apenado mientras se rascaba la mejilla –Bueno yo… no sabría decirte- Bruce sonrió de medio lado –Bueno, es momento de regresar al mundo- se alejó de Clark haciendo que este soltara el aire que había estado reteniendo sin que este se diera cuenta –¿No me acompañas?- Clark asintió mientras ambos subían las escaleras, tal vez demasiado cerca, pero de igual forma no le molestaba.

Bruce sonrió mientras subía, Clark parecía a gusto con su cercanía, al llegar al final de las escaleras observo a Alfred y a Dick. Agrando esa sonrisa mientras volteaba a ver a Clark, de ahora en adelante, obtendría su amor a toda costa, incluso si eso significaba robárselo a Lois, esto sería divertido.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 **Creo que es el capítulo más largo que eh escrito de esta historia. Supongo que fue el más difícil, después de todo, nunca eh escrito algún momento triste en mis historias. Realmente me alegra acabarlo, aunque no terminara aquí, tendrá continuación, decidí hacer una pequeña serie, tal vez la siguiente historia tenga más capítulos, espero les haya hecho llorar… xd porque yo si llore, hasta me sentí mal por hacer sufrir así a Bruce, pero descuiden, todo se arreglara. Después de todo ahora si no se dará por vencido antes de intentar.**

 **Les agradezco haber leído hasta acá (si es que leyeron) y sus comentarios (si es que dejaron xd)**

 **La segunda temporada se llamará Conquistándote. Aún estoy en el primer capítulo, espero tener terminado hasta el 4 para comenzar a subirla.**


End file.
